There's Always Room for Dessert - Quartet Night Version
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: There's dessert and then there's a midnight dessert version. Have you ever wondered what's the difference between the two? A spin-off of the original There's Always Room for Dessert series, feat. the sensual Sempais of the Starish gang. This time, its Tomochika Shibuya's turn to get teased and turned on by the Quartet Night's display of sexuality with Haruka. (Irregular updates)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I couldn't resist. Quartet Night (did I get their band's name right? Someone please confirm) deserves more love from Uta-Pri fans. I don't want to post this entry under the original There's Always Room for dessert series since I feel they entirely belong to Starish, so I decided to put them under a separate series unto its own. And…if you noticed, the Quartet group is more aggressive than the Starish group. I figured, since the four hunks are older than the Starish dudes, they're not so innocent when it comes to dealing with Haruka. And this time, it's Tomochika Shibuya's turn to get teased (courtesy of the Quartet Night group) -****evil grins-**

**Spelling and grammar mistakes? Let me know. Drop a review.**

**Raspberry and Lavender Macaroons**

"Ha-ru-ka!" Tomochika Shibuya hugged her friend from behind as soon as she received the box of sweets she handed to her. "I love you!"

Haruka laughed, accepting the hug, while she rummaged through her suitcases. "Tomo-chan, I got it right this time. Raspberry flavors suit you."

"You bet!" Tomochika Shibuya, Master course student and aspiring idol, proceeded to tear the ribbons from the handmade box and squealed in delight at the stack of pink-colored, freshly baked macaroons that her best friend made for her. She took one of them, worshipped the perfect shape and the glistening of the sweet filling before proceeding to take a delicate bite.

"Delicious!" she closed her eyes, savoring the melting flavors on her tongue.

Haruka Nanami, official composer of the Starish group for the Master course was on leave for two weeks previously and went to Paris to accompany her grandmother, who wanted to attend a horticultural festival. The old ladies persuaded her to attend some macaroon-making classes during their two week stay in the City of Lights.

A week before she was due to be back, she had called Tomochika eager to share about what she learned, and appreciating the excited sounds she made, Tomochika jumped at the chance to plead with Haruka to make some for her before she gets home.

She was so excited to see her friend that she volunteered to pick her up from the airport, while her grandmother continued her tour across Europe. There were now relaxing at the edge of the lake, a few hundred meters away from where Haruka's dormitory was. The spring afternoon was perfect for a lazy day out in the sun, so instead of heading to the dormitory first, they opted to lie on the freshly cut grass and exchange stories.

"I'm glad you liked it." Haruka took out several multi-colored smaller boxes, each labeled carefully with the names from Starish group: Masato, Ren, Syo, Natsuki, Otoya and Tokiya. There was even an aquamarine colored box for Cecil. She placed all the boxes in a paperbag that she unfolded, ready for her distribution later.

"I don't like it." She corrected affectionately, "I love it!" she finished her first sweet and took her second one out, loving the smell of raspberry. "Why aren't you eating your creations?"

"I have lavender flavored ones here that I saved just for this kind of lazy day." She smiled, pulling out a Tupperware box, where the light purple-colored sweets made a heavy jangled sound.

"Boy, if the composing thing didn't work out for you, you can chose to be a pastry chef, you know." Tomochika continued to nibble on her sweet, blissful and content.

"Well, I'm glad it's working for me. You should have seen my first few attempts. I nearly burned the whole classroom." Haruka laughed, as she remembered the episode fondly. "The chef nearly cried when he saw me the next day." She took out one of the purple sweets and stared at it, checking for imperfections. The macaroons looked exquisite between her slender fingers.

A shadow fell on top of the two, and they looked up.

A tall man with spiky pale hair, almost platinum in color and heterochromatic eyes was leaning casually against the tree where they are seated under its majestic shade.

"What's two little ladies doing under my favorite shade?" Ranmaru Kurosaki drawled, purple and silver eyes twinkling mysteriously. He ran a hand down one of the tree trunks, caressing it affectionately.

"Oh! Kurosaki-sempai!" Haruka greeted the Master course sempai of Masato Hijirikawa and Ren Jinguuji enthusiastically. "How are you?" she politely asked.

Tomochika, who had just finished demolishing her third sweet, studied the senior critically. _Oh la la. _Kurosaki-sempai, looks even more devastating up close.

She had seen the senior supervising her fellow idols, Masato and Ren. They were only introduced once and rarely ever crossed paths since their introduction. She was busy with her own schedule anyway, and his name never came out of Haruka whenever they exchange news. But she wasn't surprised that her friend knows him as she sure is bound to encounter him several times, since he worked closely together with Starish members.

Except.. Tomochika hesitated. That slightly mischievous twinkle in his eye rankled her.

She has more than an acute sixth sense when it comes to Haruka's admirers. Everytime she senses them moving too closely near her friend, her protective maternal instincts acted up. And today, her instincts are telling her to be wary of the handsome man towering over them like a prince.

She nodded at him in greeting and watched closely as Kurosaki-sempai turned to Haruka, smiling down at her as he answered her question.

"Everything is good now." He said, his intense two-colored eyes continue to glimmer. "How was your trip to Paris? Was it good?" he asked, noting the scattered suitcases around them.

Haruka grinned. "It sure was. I had a blast, and I wish I can go back soon." She took one of the lavender macaroons and extended her hand to him. "Would you like some? I made these. Why don't you sit down?"

At her request, the pale-colored sempai's eyes flickered towards Tomochika's, as if briefly asking her permission. Tomochika blinked in surprise as she met his gaze, her suspicion draining slowly away and her guarded stance relaxed. _H-how in the world…_

And then the tall senior folded his long frame gracefully, took a seat near Haruka, who happily scooted nearer to the tree to make room for him. Her friend looked oblivious to all the sly, covetous glances made by the senior.

Tomochika felt her face getting warm, as if experiencing something intimate. _Oh my.._

"I don't normally accept invitation to eat someone else's cooking, " he confessed, accepting the macaroon that Haruka held for him, "Especially yours."

"Huh? Why is that?" Tomochika startled herself when she blurted out suddenly. She felt her hackles start to rise in defensive mode. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she shot him a challenging stare as if to say, _Go on. Say it. If you hurt my friend, you'll have me to deal with._

Kurosaki-sempai looked away and pointedly ignored the dagger looks she was throwing at him. He focused intently on the macaroon he was holding.

"I hate girls who pretend they want to work and help another, when in reality she was only after in fulfilling a hidden agenda." He answered, slightly bitterly, closing his eyes, as he paused to inhale the sweet scent coming from the macaroon he was holding.

Tomochika's eyes narrowed irritably. "Now, look here-"

"But I am willing to make an exception." He interrupted suddenly, turning sideways to shoot a warning look at Tomochika before glancing down at Haruka who was staring at his beautiful face, mesmerized by the deep tone of his voice.

Tomochika watched as he took a small bite of the macaroon and savored the sweet. The heat rising up in her cheeks previously, intensified, and she let out a small breathless gasp. Ranmaru Kurosaki's face looked blissful to behold and too sensual for her that for a moment, she felt like loosing her breath. _My goodness, if that doesn't affect Haruka, I don't know what else will!_

"Are you?" Haruka suddenly said, interrupting Tomochika's line of thought.

"Hmmm.." he glanced at her idly, as if he had nothing better to do but put on a sensual act in front of them. He ran the tips of his tongue slowly down his lower lip, intent on removing the crumbs that lingered there from his small bite from the sweet.

"I mean. Are you really making an exception?" Haruka asked, breathlessly. Tomochika saw her friend's face tinged crimson, the glow of her eyes unmistakable in her admiration. _Uh-oh._

Tomochika swallowed. She needed water to douse out the fire and _fast. _If things get more intense, she just might get a nosebleed from the sexual tension the two people in front of her was emitting. But before she can interrupt them, Kurosaki took advantage of her dazed state.

Flicking a quick wink at her before focusing his attention at her friend, Kurosaki-sempai said, "These macaroons are exquisite; even better than Reiji's. Have a bite and taste for yourself."

He placed the remaining sweet between his front teeth and leaned forward, taking Haruka's chin between his thumb and forefinger, and pulled her gently towards him, his head tilting to match the meeting of their mouths.

Their lips touched briefly.

Tomochika felt a vein popped in her neck as she assessed the situation. Heart beating so fast with unexpected pleasure and excitement, she stood up quickly, dropping her own box of macaroons with a small _thud. _

"I-I'm going to get some drinks." She squeaked in a high voice. "be right back in a jiffy."

She took a step back, releasing a gasp when she caught Kurosaki-sempai's scorching gaze directed at her friend, before turning and rushing back to the main lobby of Saotome Gakuen, where, a drinks vending machine was tucked away in some corner.

Tomochika skidded to a stop, leaned forward as she planted her palms on her knees, willing her heart to stop beating like a drum. How is she ever going to recover from such a mind-blowing, squeal-worthy scene that Kurosaki-sempai gave her? She hoped for the sake of her sanity, she could go to sleep peacefully tonight. What the heck, she can even die in her sleep after today.

Who knew the cold-hearted platinum prince could be emit such intense hotness?

She quickly fanned herself, loosening the scarf wrapped around her neck. Thank god she managed to bring her purse, she thought to herself, as she extracted a few coins and began slotting them inside the machine. It looks like she would be here for at least ten minutes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Haruka wondered for the third time, as she glanced up and met Kurosaki-sempai's gleaming eyes. "I'm thirsty."

"She'll be here." He shrugged; taking one of the macaroons from her hands and studied the sweet with the intensity of a scientist about to discover the secrets of the universe. Then, he twisted the macaroon and pried the two sides apart, exposing the cream filling swirled in between.

He licked the cream and smiled wickedly. "I think I'm getting addicted to this lavender cream. Would you like to taste it?" he offered casually.

"Sure." She replied, without hesitating.

Ranmaru Kurosaki took the other half of the sweet and placed it between his lips for the fourth time and leaned forward, pulling the girl's face closely towards him with his fingertips.

"Now, hold still." He breathed seductively, his free hand snaking behind the small of her back, "you need to taste the amount of lavender you put into it so the next time you made another batch of these for me, you'll note the subtle difference."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: That got me all hot and bothered (stupid grin). I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm considering requests for the Quartet Night group. Send me your dream fantasies (which character, scenario, or dessert type) and post it on the reviews. If I don't get any requests, I'll just proceed with whatever situation pops into my mind. **

**Reviews=love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions. I had a hard time choosing. In the end, I settled for something. I hope you guys would be happy with this. It turned out to be waaaay too long for my normal one-shots, but what the heck! I really enjoyed writing about Tomochika Shibuya. **

**Warning: Some mature situations, OCCness, a hint of lime (really?) and a large scoop of Quartet Night yummy-goodness (at least coming from one member of the group, that is).**

**Grammar mistake? Let me know, post a review.**

**Blueberry-Cheesecake and **

**Decadent Dark Chocolate Ice Cream**

Tomochika Shibuya, Master course student and aspiring idol adjusted her large, heavily-tinted sunglasses and groaned loudly, ignoring the people walking to and fro in front of them doing their weekend shopping.

"Ugh! It's so hot today!" she complained as she turned to look at her friend, Haruka Nanami, sitting quietly beside her as she nibbled on the tip of her pen.

She pulled her sunglasses down in disbelief and raised her eyebrows exasperatedly. "Haaaru-chaaan!" she chanted, snatching the thick, cloth-bound notebook her friend was holding. "What are you doing?!"

Haruka Nanami, official composer of the group Starish and Master course student herself, grinned guiltily at her friend. "Umm, nothing?"

"Nothing?!" Tomochika exploded dramatically, "It's summer, and it's freaking hot! You are supposed to spend time with me, and you are composing songs? What happened to girl time? What happened to normal girly stuff like gossip, boys and make-up?" _Ugh! Damn those Starish boys, for stealing most of my Haruka's time. _She let out her tongue to show her annoyance at the thought of the boys. 

"Uh.." Haruka tilted her head, placing a finger on her lower lip. "I am here, isn't it? I am just revising a few notes I did last night. And" she glanced down at the green shorts and white t-shirt she was wearing, "I am not exactly dressed for shopping." Her friend looked like she just went up and about as soon as she woke up in the morning. She was probably too distracted with her compositions to care for her appearance.

"Precisely!" Tomo-chan snapped her fingers. "Why are you wearing this," she snagged a piece of loose thread from the hem of her friend's t-shirt and wrinkled her nose in disgust, "This boring t-shirt? Where's the sundress I bought for you last week?"

"Hey!", Haruka said playfully, "I want you to know I am very comfortable with these clothes, besides, the dress looked too pretty to wear for a normal weekend shopping." She frowned. "Half of my wardrobe was picked out by you. I see no reason to go shopping out again when I barely wore all the clothes stuffed in there," she sighed.

"Hmpf!" Tomo-chan huffed. "We seldom get some girl time alone together, what with all those testosterone surrounding you", she shook her head sadly, "And I was looking forward to spending my time with you, we have a lot to catch up." She glanced at her friend, making her eyes sparkle with unshed tears and her best award-winning pleading look designed to make any person crumble and let her do as she pleases.

Her friend snorted a bit, before giving her a half-smile of suspicion, scrutinized the emotion she was displaying on her face. _Damn, Haru-chan is getting way better in scoping out whether I'm genuinely hurt or just play-acting. _She marveled at her friend. It must be because she was always exposed to Starish's side jobs, and she get to see them at work when they have tapings in their drama shows. The boys always try to bring her along whenever they could, hence, it was difficult to keep track of her dear friend's whereabouts lately.

So she continued with her puppy dog eyes before her friend finally relented.

"Alright. You win, Tomo-chan." Haruka raised both of her hands in defeat. "I'm all yours for the day."

_Bingo! _Tomochika smiled to herself triumphantly. Her friend will always be putty in her hands. "Yay! How about you just give yourself over to your wonderful sister, and she will take care of you for the whole day."

If there was anything to be afraid about Tomochika Shibuya, it is when you give your permission to do whatever she wants with you for the whole day. Tomo-chan can think a lot of elaborate schemes that would occupy them the whole morning.

So it came as to no surprise when after she has dragged Haruka around for an indecent bout of indulgent shopping and a couple of hours at the body spa, Tomo-chan came up with a brilliant idea of spending the late afternoon in the nearest beach.

"The beach?" Haruka asked, puzzled, grimacing at the amount of lotion applied on her legs. The spa assistant who was assigned to her, had plucked every strand of unwanted hair from her legs and arms (not to mention her most intimate parts), buffed and massaged her skin until it glowed and painted her toenails a dangerous red color, that she felt like her very essence was poured into another person's body.

"Of course!" her friend arched her perfect eyebrows, lips glistening from the lipgloss she had just patted on, "There's still plenty of hot sun left and I know just the right spot where it's not too crowded."

Haruka just sighed and let herself be dragged on by her friend towards the white sports car she had gotten for her graduation.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Come on. Come on I want to see!" She was wringing her hands in anticipation, trying very hard not to jump up and down impatiently in the hotel room they had rented for the day. The Sun Cabana hotel was a nice, simple classy establishment located at Stoneport just a few miles from where Saotome Academy campus was located. It is a popular hangout for the local crowd, and some of the students from their campus also frequent the area.

"Okay, okay! Hold your panties!" Haruka chided her for acting like a mother hen fussing over her chick. Unlocking the door to the bathroom, she took a small tentative step out to face her friend's scrutiny. She even twirled around slowly for her benefit; because she was sure Tomo-chan will ask her to do it anyway.

"Ohh! I am so right to get you that style! It suits you!" she clapped her hands happily as she encircled her beloved best friend, adjusting the strings of her bikini.

The bikini she is wearing is of black color, with a thick strip of stretchy white fabric that serves as a wide belt that hugged her hips. The bra top covering her breasts were held up with strings trimmed with tiny white ribbons.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Tomo-chan gushed proudly. Beaming, she wiped a tear away from her eyes. "My little Haru-chan all grown up!"

"Alright, woman! Off we go! You desperately need sunlight. You are acting crazy today!" Haruka laughed.

Snagging their beach towels, bags, sunglasses and hats, they went out of the room. On the way to the spot where Tomo-chan has managed to scope a secluded spot, they went passed a very trendy beach café. The café was surrounded with cute, bright red beach umbrellas, underneath where wooden chairs and tables were arranged neatly, inviting the customers to sit down and relax. The red, white and green colors of the café with its logo of a dolphin seemed vaguely familiar to her.

_Where have I seen this logo before? _

Tomochika was about to ask her friend whether she wanted to buy something to drink before they head to their beach spot, when she saw her friend's face light up. She gave an amused smile, following her friend's trail of vision and saw that the café had set up an ice cream stand to lure their customers to sample their sweet offers.

"Ice cream!" she breathed in awe, like a kid being presented with a Christmas gift.

Without waiting for her, Haruka headed straight to the counter where an open freezer displayed an array of custom-made frozen flavors designed to distinguish the café's signature food offerings.

_Really, she looks like a kid when she sees something she really likes, _Tomochika mused as she shakes her head before following her friend who is straining to get a better look at the flavors in front of her.

"Ehh?! Haru-chan! Tomo-chan!"

"Huh?" the two girls looked up to see a very tall, lean young man, with an unruly mop of brown hair and chocolate eyes, standing behind the ice cream counter.

"K-kotobuki-sempai?" Haruka took a step back, eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Tomochika suddenly realized why the color and design of the café was so familiar. She remembered that Reiji Kotobuki's family owns a chain of restaurants and cafés scattered all over the area. Opening her mouth to speak, she caught Reiji-sempai's eye, saw him mouthed the words _Don't tell her!, _before winking at her flirtatiously. She felt her heart lurch, and her pulse race, realizing how cute Reiji-sempai looks up close. And why did she not notice the small dimples at his cheeks? When he smiled mischievously like that, his brown bangs falling all over his eyes, he's even more heart-stoppingly adorable.

"Well.." Reiji leaned over the counter, gazing down at her friend, his face a few inches away; "I've been tasked to take care of this café after I lost a bet."

"Oh." Haruka gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry you lost the bet."

Reiji raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, before breaking into a chuckle. "That's alright, I was beginning to get bored manning the counter, most of the customers won't be coming down this weekend, so it's a lazy day today for me. Plus," he added slyly, meeting Tomochika's eyes, winked at her again before, flicking Haruka's upturned nose lightly with his fingers in a playful manner, "You guys showed up unexpectedly."

Tomochika giggled, face glowing red. She closed the gap between her and the counter, eager to choose the ice cream flavors. Flirting suddenly made her hungry for the sweet, frozen dessert.

Delighted to see such a colorful display of flavors, she eagerly choose a decadent dark chocolate flavor with fresh cherries and nuts, while her friend chose blueberry cheesecake with macadamia and walnuts.

"Right-o!" Reiji said, clapping his hands while he prepared the thick, crispy waffle cones. "Why don't you two lovely cuties go and park yourselves in the sand, I will deliver your orders in a short while."

"Great!" Haruka chirped, her energy levels suddenly high at the prospect of sinking her teeth on some delicious dessert soon. Turning, she hook an arm on her friend. "I can't wait!"

Tomo-chan paid for their bill, winked back at Reiji who nodded, and they happily made the last few meters to their destination.

The beach is amazingly empty, save for a few occasional beachgoers, but they were parked far away from where they are. Her coveted spot turned out to be part of Reiji Kotobuki's café's exclusive beach strip. The area was dotted with black wrought iron lounge chairs heaped with red and white pillows. Each pair of lounge chairs was a large green umbrella giving ample shade for its user. Small, low tables were provided, made of wrought iron too.

"Lovely!" Haruka said, shielding her eyes from the hot sun. "the water looks inviting. I'm glad that you convinced me to come here, Tomo-chan. This place looks fantastic!" she gave her a hug. Now that Haruka is in high spirits, she would game to try anything she springs on her friend.

"Yay! We can go and dip in the waters later, but for now, why don't we just relax and wait for the ice cream?" Tomo-chan said, dropping her beach bag beside one of the chairs and kicking off her sandals to feel the soft sand under her bare feet. "Mmmm.. this feels great." She murmured in a satisfied manner. _Yes, paradise for a few hours. _Her lounge chair was set up almost next to her friend with just enough space in between to maneuver in the sand.

She quickly removed her thin cotton dress, revealing her one piece maillot with cutouts at the waist and a dip behind her back. Rummaging inside her beach bag, she pulled out bottles of sunscreen and suntan oil. Now is the best time to work on that tan she has been dreaming of for days.

Watching Haruka follow her lead, she could not help but sigh indulgently at her friend, admiring the curves she always conceals underneath her conservative clothes. While Haruka obviously favors dresses with knee length skirts and no-fuss old t-shirts and shorts combination, it is not because she was lacking in the curves department. Like a proud mama, she grinned as she watch her consciously adjust the strings of her bikini top. Haruka has a slim, svelte body with a little bit more extra _oomph _in all the right places: flaring hips, smooth, flat stomach, curvy bottoms, and lean thighs. Her small stature is not proportionate with her breast size though; her friend sports a generous size enough to whet a man's appetite.

She stifled a giggle, somewhat regretting that the Starish boys are not here to see Haruka in a revealing bikini. How she would've love to see their open-jaw reactions when they see her!

Tomo-chan settled comfortable on her seat, took out her portable radio and started to play her favorite mix of songs. She proceeds to pat some sunscreen on her arms and legs, while Haruka leaned back on her own chair, and promptly took a short nap.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, Tomo-chan looked up and saw Reiji balancing a tray near them. He proceeded to arrange a large glass of lemonade and a bottle of water on each of their table, before handing over their large waffle cone ice creams, the shiny fruit toppings glistening with freshness and the crumbled nuts oozing with the slowly melting cream.

"Ooh! This looks so delicious!" Haruka began to lick her frozen dessert happily. "I'm glad you like it!" Reiji said, propping the empty tray beside one of the empty tables and gingerly took a seat on the sand between the two girls, "I've helped create some of the flavors, especially yours, Haruka!"

"Really?" Tomo-chan asked, popping a ripe cherry into her mouth. "You're an amazing cook! These flavors are awesome!"

"Kotobuki-sempai, do you want to join us later?" Haruka took a pause from nibbling the sides of her waffle cone, "We have plenty of room under this umbrella."

Reiji gave a lazy smile at Haruka, took a glance at Tomochika before answering. "Sure, if you guys don't mind. My shift is ending anyway."

Tomo-chan smiled, "That's a great idea. You can keep us company." She said, before adding, "You can tell us all about the secret techniques you seniors are so very reluctant to share and-"

"Head's up!" someone yelled, making all three look up in the direction of the voice.

A small kid with dark hair and tanned skin was chasing a wayward beach volleyball that his friend had thrown.

Tomo-chan watched, as if in slow motion, when the ball slipped through the kid's outstretched hands, before whizzing straight at them. She quickly put up her arms in an attempt to protect herself from the impact. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Haruka do the same.

"Look out!" the other kid shouted his warning. But it was too late.

Quick as a lightning, Reiji stood up and block the ball, hitting it with just the right amount of force. The ball bounced back towards the two kids without hitting anyone. The other kid ran towards the wayward ball and caught it easily with his two hands.

"Hey guys! No playing beach volleyball on this side!" Reiji raised his arms, pointing to the left, "Run over to that side. That's the designated spot for sports play."

"Sorry mister!" one of the kids yelled, "Thanks for stopping the ball!" Then they both ran to the direction that Reiji pointed.

For a few moments, no one spoke, and Tomo-chan finally lowered her arms in relief. _Whew. That was close._

"K-kotobuki-sempai! W-wait! What are you doing?"

Tomo-chan turned to her left and saw Reiji sitting very close to her friend, his face leaning in towards her face, now turning pink with embarrassment.

His deep voice send shivers down Tomochika's spine when he said, "HA-Ru-chaaan. What did you do to your ice cream?" his eyes lowered down to her chest where, Tomo-chan saw the frozen dessert spilled. Most of the sweet, creamy concoction was held in between the valley of her breasts, staining the bikini top on its edges. Due to the combined body heat and the sun's hot temperature, it starts to melt rapidly, trailing silkily down to her stomach past to her navel where it pooled like a thick, lavender colored potion. Haruka was halfway between lying and sitting up; she struggled to make sense of the mess she created from panicking earlier. It was obvious that she dropped her ice cream cone during the mayhem earlier.

Feeling an unexpected rush of liquid heat gather in her very center, Tomochika took in the scene next to her, as Reiji's delicate, yet unexpectedly strong hands immediately restrain Haruka. He lifted both of her wrists high above her head, pinning them securely with one hand of his.

"Allow me to clean it up for you." He whispered, though just loud enough for the three of them to hear it. The slight purr on his voice made her sit up, her mouth frowning a little suspiciously.

"Oh, okay." Her friend relaxed a bit, relieved that the sticky disaster she had got herself into would be resolved immediately. Haruka hates getting messy despite her sloppy choice of clothes. She can be squeaky clean at times when she is in the mood to nitpick.

_Okay, no problem. Reiji-sempai to the rescue. _She cheered inside, expecting the cute senior to produce thick napkins from the back of his jeans pocket or something. _Disaster under control. _Reiji-sempai seemed to be used to taking control of unexpected situations. It was probably thanks to the time he spent helping his family's f & b business. Though, she was a bit disappointed that the unexpectedly hot and arousing scene before her won't last much longer. But still, he looks like someone they can count on in times of need.

_Hurry, for responsible seniors. _She glanced back at her friend to give her a reassuring smile.

What went on next would temporarily render her face red in the few weeks to come every time she sees a pair of string bikini.

"Oh. Oh! Don't It's making me ticklish!" her friend suddenly squealed.

Tomochika's eyes widened both in alarm and fascination, jaw dropping, as she sat up straighter to take in the action happening right before her.

Reiji-sempai had quickly undone the front strings of Haruka's bikini top, the stretchy fabric, pushed slightly aside to reveal the deep vee of her generous chest.

From her vantage point, she could almost see her friend's strawberry-colored areola peeking enticingly from the material of her top. And Reiji-sempai, _oh naughty Reiji, _she groaned inwardly, her excitement mounting; her sempai is gently licking the melting ice cream from her friend's skin.

He lapped at the silky cream like a cat drinking milk, trailing his tongue all over Haruka's exposed skin. The squishing and slurping sounds he made, combined with her friend's soft shrieks of pleasure is too much for her to bear. She found herself licking her lower lip in response, as she watched Reiji with her intense eyes. _Oh my God… How utterly devilish you are, sempai! I did not know that you have such a dark side!_

Despite her friend's squeaks of protest, there was no mistake that she is not immune to the effect from Reiji-sempai's intimate attention lavished on her. The nubs on her breasts are poking through the thin material of her bikini top, signifying her arousal too.

All too soon, he managed to clean off most of the dessert from Haruka's chest. The patch of skin he had worked his way into was blotchy with red and pinkish love bites.

Tomochika exhaled slowly, unable to gulp in lungfuls of air. The scene proved to be too hot for her that her body almost forgot to breathe properly. She could feel her toes curling with unfulfilled satisfaction.

"Tomo-chan. Are you alright?" her friend asked, voice high and unrecognizable. It was obvious she is still in the throes of an emotional high after the 'cleaning up' Reiji-sempai had subjected her to.

She nodded; mouth still dropped open, eyes glazed with pleasure. _I am sooo not forgetting this!_

"Oh, Tomo-chan! Your ice cream." Haruka's voice trailed off, and she found herself glancing down at her own waffle cone that she had dropped in her haste to protect herself from the wayward ball.

The waffle cone itself was still intact, but the contents spilled on her chest and stomach, the cream oozing slowly down her bikini bottom. It's funny, how she did not realize its coldness. The intense heat that she generated from the sexually charged scene countered the dessert's cold temperature.

Suddenly, Reiji-sempai was sitting close to her. _Too close._

"Tomo-chan. Do you want me to clean it up for you, too?" he asked huskily, chocolate eyes gleaming with mischief. The bangs in his forehead looked so soft, and his lips were slightly swollen from all the kissing he had done on her friend.

She swallowed. "I-Uh." She stammered, avoiding his look, and felt his hands, snaking around the small of her back, pulling her gently against him. _Oh no, I'm gonna get a nosebleed from this! _

Tomochika Shibuya, the aspiring idol, who seldom gets flustered when she finds herself in the middle of crises, stood up suddenly, ignoring the waffle cone dropping in the sand with a gentle _thud._

"I..err, right! Napkins! I will get some from the café, Kotobuki-sempai!" she said hurriedly, backing away as fast as she could. _Damn! What the hell, Shibuya? What has gotten into you?_

Half running, half walking, she was already a few meters away from where her sempai was sitting when she sneaked a look behind her shoulder.

Reiji-sempai has this beautiful grin plastered on his face as he winked back. "Don't worry, I will _look after _Haru-chan!" he yelled.

Blushing furiously at the thought of what else he had in store for her friend, Tomochika ran to the café, determined to stay there until she can calm down.

_Look after her, my foot! _She told herself, dizzy from all the combined excitement and arousal that her sempai had evoked from her.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Kotobuki-sempai-"

"Shhh.. You can call me Reiji when it is only the two of us." Reiji grinned at her after he waved Tomochika Shibuya off. Sitting beside the adorably delectable Haruka Nanami, he leaned over her again, propping his hands on both sides of her.

"R-reiji." Haruka bit her lower lip nervously, and he felt his body hardened in reaction. _Ahhh, such a pretty little thing. _Until recently_, _she is the only one capable of making him react like that.

It was lucky that he lost the bet from Ranmaru Kurosaki a week ago. Or he would not have experienced the opportunity of seeing this small, petite goddess of music in such revealing attire. He could barely keep his hands off her, when she stripped down to her beachwear. As a result, he broke two drinks glasses as he hurriedly prepared their order of ice cream. He should remember to bring home something nice for Ran-Ran tonight as thanks.

"Good girl," he nodded approvingly. Leaving his other hand, still propped on her side, he brushed a knuckle on her soft skin of her jaw, before letting his fingers skim lightly down her shoulders, passed her ribcage, her waist, stopping at her hips where the white thick band of her bikini bottom hugged her snugly. The bikini top still lay exposed before him; the mounds of flesh playing hide and seek with his eyes.

_I wonder, _he thought, his forefinger playing with the garter before hooking it up with his thumb. He gently eased the material slightly downwards, smiling to himself as he heard her gasp. The excitement coloring her voice seemed like music to his ears.

"You still got some ice cream on your stomach, Haruka." His scorching gaze held her molten gold eyes for a moment before glancing down to her lower body. "I will clean it up for you so that you won't feel sticky. However," he paused, the mischievous gleam in his eyes returning, "You will need to come up to my room above the café afterwards, so that I can clean up the rest of the ice cream that stained the inside of your bikini bottoms. You know," he added, "as part of my café's apology for ruining your swimwear."

He gave her a heart-stopping grin, watching the charmingly naïve and innocent Starish composer nod her head in agreement.

"Of course, Reiji. If it helps."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: There is something about nice and adorable guys like Reiji Kotobuki. He's like a volcano just waiting to erupt. So with this one shot, I helped him along to release some of that pent-up… hotness. **

**Want more of Quartet Night? Post your suggestions on the reviews section. I need brain stimulators. Hahaha. Or you can PM me. **

**By the way, I hope you check out my two-shot called Two Bows, One Cello. For readers of Underage Love, I decided to release that fic to satisfy all my.. uh, perverted readers. LOL. Tell me what you think about it, leave a review, and I will also consider requests for other Uta Pri characters, provided I have the time to do something about it. **

**A short update: **

**I will try to churn out as many chapters as I can before I go on a long holiday in August. Please forgive me for my slow postings; I am trying my best to keep up. **** Thanks for all the encouragement and support. You guys make me so happy. **

**Reviews=love. **


End file.
